Grasp on to your life
by melloxchocolatexluva
Summary: Ella's soul still roams and can steal bodies. She stole her own dead body to keep her living. She was brought to an orphanage and met Mello and Matt who are curious about her past. But, what if 1 of them figures out she's a ghost.
1. Chapter 1: My Soul

**Hello :D this is my first fanfiction, so I'm sort of a newb at writting them :P**

**Reviews would be appreciated because I should know what I need to work on and they support me basically ;)**

**Anyways, Enjoy =3**

I looked at the mother that has been taking care of me for my whole life. Her red hair was covering her face and she was laying in a puddle of her own blood. My body laying next to her laying on my back, next to her. My blue eyes were staring deadly at the ceiling.

Even though my mom was dead, I'm still wondering why her soul isn't roaming around like mine, or I could just say that I'm a ghost. The murderer was still running around the house, looking for something. I decided to follow him to see what he was looking for.

He was muttering something to himself.

"God dammit! Where is that damn money!" he muttered loudly.

The anger got the best of me. As he was walking, I put pushed a chair in front of him. He let out a huge yelp and flipped over the chair. His head hit the white wall of our apartment and left blood. He then laid unconcious on the floor.

I did a little ghostly chuckle which surprisingly echoed.

"Ella, I am Taramoda, a godess from the heavens, I have invisioned you and your mother dying." A beautiful ghost lady gracefully floated in front of me.

Her white hair that was down to her knees trailed behind her. She was wearing a white robe that looked exacly like mine. The only difference about our outfits is that she was wearing a necklace with a silver moon creasent hanging from a white string, which clearly shows that she is a godess.

"I came down from heavens to tell you the rules of being a ghost." she said, she had the same echoing voice as mine.

"But, wait... W-wheres my mom? Shouldn't I be able to see her ghost?" I asked.

"She floated up into the heavens. We believe that children from the ages 1-19 should be able to roam around until they become adults, since your mother is 45 then she'll be watching over you from heaven." Taramoda explained.

"So, what should I do now?" I asked.

"Well, you are able to show yourself as a human, but it is forbidden to tell anyone what you really are or I, the goddess of the heavens shall come down to earth banish you and the person you told. Do I make myself clear?" she said in a serious tone.

I couldn't do anything but nod.

"Good, now those are basically the only rules, now you can make yourself human again, try it." she encouraged.

It wasn't hard to figure out how. It just suddenly came. Although I was alive now, I couldn't see her anymore.

My body that was limp on the ground was not there. I was actually using it. I rapidly ran to the phone and dialed 9-1-1.

"Hello? what's the emergency?" a police man asked.

"M-m-my mommy and I were broken into and mommy is killed." I acted weakly.

"I got you at 45th street Admiral Apartment, is that right?" he asked calmly.

"Y-yes, room 87, 8th floor." I fake stuttered.

"We're on our way." the police officer said in a rush.

I slid down the wall to the floor and curled tightly in a ball with my head between my knees. Atleast 45 seconds later.

I then heard atleast 3 dozen footsteps in front of the door of my apartment. The door barged down with uniformed police men and women.

The first thing they saw was me. A police women ran over to my to see if I was okay. I looked up and saw her worried blue eyes.

"Do you have a father?" was the first question she asked. What kind of question is that when you find someone that was about to die.

I still shook my head, saying "no."

"Come with me, I'll bring you somewhere safe." she said.

I took her hand and walked over to the white police car. She opened the door to the back for me.

"Thank you, officer." I thanked politely.

"Your very welcome." she said.

She then started up the car to drive me to goddess knows where.


	2. Chapter 2: The Whammy House

**Yay! 2nd**** chapter of Grasp On to your life ****J I was going to stop writting it and think of a new story but, thanks to sadiegrl, who added the story to story alert subscription, I will keep writting. **

**Enjoy the story :D **

**Reviews? I would love to hear what you think of the story, corrections? criticism? :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own death note or Gun N' Roses, but i do own Ella.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

As we were driving down a dirt road, a speak of white was slowly falling down.

The first snow fall of winter. My favourite season has always been winter because when my father was alive, he and I would play in the snow all day.

That memory made me shed a tear. The police women caught me shedding it in her rearview mirror.

"It's okay honey, we'll take you to a safe place." she said in a soothing voice.

5 minutes later we pulled up into what looked like a huge mansion.

The police woman turned off the engine, walked around and opened the car door for me.

I stepped out and looked around. It was now snowing like crazy.

She took my hand and we walked up the steps of the house. She lightly knocked on the door.

"I'm Officer Valery, sorry if I didn't introduce myself before." she said.

"I'm Ella. Thank you very much for your kindness." I said sweetly.

Officer Valery gave me a warm smile saying "No problem."

The huge door then opened. An oldman that looked like he was in her early 50s poked his head out.

"Why, hello there." he said to the both of us.

"Please, come in." he said.

Officer Valery and I both stepped into the house. Valery handed him an envolope. He opened it and skimmed through it. The house was much bigger than it looked from the outside.

The first thing that stood out was a huge stair case that was red carpeted. The room next to the enterance was a living room that had an elegant looking sofa and a coffee table in front of it.

"My name is Roger, I am taking over the school for a little while. And what is your name?" he asked.

"Ella." I answered.

"Well, Ella, you will now be called _Scarlett." _he confirmed_._

I showed a confused look. Scarlett?

"This isn't a normal school, but seeing your reports. You get very good grades." he said.

So, thats what was inside the envolope; report cards and crap.

"Sorry, we quickly had to find it before we left, you know, so Roger can see if you need extra lessons and such." said Officer Valery.

I nodded as though I understood.

"Why don't we step into my office and I'll explain what this school is for." he confirmed as we walked into his office.

"Please, have a seat." he pointed towards two chairs.

"This school is for you to train into becoming a detective. Or as most of the children here say in training to be L's successor." he explained.

"L is the best detective and history and can solve any case within days. He is now out with the real person who owns this school, to find a mass murderor, Kira." he said.

Roger folded his hands on the wooden desk.

"Now, tell me, how do you feel about being here?" Roger asked.

"Well, I think it's a great opportunity. I've always wanted to have something to do with crime or justice." I said.

It was true. My dad was a police officer, who was investigating a robbery at a bank alone at night. The robber came back for some more money and saw my dad. Before my dad could get to him, he was gunned down.

I tried to not well up and I was doing well at it. I just kept grinning.

"Good, good. Why don't I show you to your room." he said.

"Thank you Valerie." I turned around as we walked out the door.

"No problem." she said with a smile.

Roger and I walked up the red staircase and down and long hall. We stopped at the very end.

He pulled out a ring of keys with atleast a 450 keys hanging on it.

He turned the door knob and it slowly opened.

"Heres your room, why don't you make yourself comfortable. Dinner will be ready in about an hour." he said.

I nodded and walked into the room. Roger closed the door behind me and walked away.

There was a bunk bed in the middle of the room with a girl sitting on the top bunk. Her brown hair bounced around as she was head banging to the music comming from her iPod. Her eyes were closed so she couldn't see me.

"Welcome to the jungle,

We take it day by day,

If you want it you're going to bleed

And you're a very sexy girl,

Very hard to please------"

Her eyes fluttered opened and saw me.

"OHMIIGAWSH!!!" she said and fell off the bed.

"Are you okay?" I ran over to her.

"Ya, sorry, I'm fine. Forget about that embaressing part up there." she said as she lifted her head.

"I'm Helena." she said.

"I'm El--Scarlett" I blushed.

Helena let out a giggle.

"It's okay, I slipped up a little bit my first time here." she said.

"Welcome to The Whammy House." she said.

I think I'm going to like The Whammy House, very much.


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome to your worse hell

**Yay! 3rd**** chapter out!**

**Thanks to: sadiegrl, KawaiixVampirexRe, xXRebeccaxRiverXx for faving and reviewing it :D!**

**Chapter deticated to: KawaiixVampirexRe because the Helena is basically based on her =)**

**More reviews? I would appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own death note or its characters. (WISH I DID Did D: !) **

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

Helena turned out to be the best person you'll ever meet!

She and I shared soo much in common; we both like the same music, same favourite color, same books, ect.

Back then, I never really had friends. Every single day since preschool, my mother always encouraged me to make new friends. Never happened.

But, what a coincidence! after 5 hours of my mothers death, I made a new friend.

"There is so many crazy things going on in the Whammy House." stated Helena.

"Really? How so?" I asked.

"Well, theres this kid named Near, who is considered _The Albino _or Mello calls him _The Albino twit_, who is the super geinus around here. Mello is in competition who always comes in second, in every single competition he's in against Near. It always pisses Mello off. But you should see the funny look he gets when he's still number 2." Helena then did a funny expression of her eye twitching and biting the corner of her bottom lip.

I giggled at her expression.

"It's wayyy more funnier if you watch him do it." she said.

Helena glanced at the clock. It read 5:30.

"Better get down to dinner. I'll point Mello and Near out to you then." she said.

We walked down the big, red, carpeted staircase into the dining room.

The place was filled with kids getting their dinner and sitting at one of the 20 round tables with their friends.

I smelt everything from steak to apple pie.

It was basically an all you can eat buffet where a long line of food stood.

I picked the pasta with a side of orange salad.

Helena and I sat a table close to the window where we could see nothing but snow fall to the ground. It made me feel happy inside to see the snow fall to the ground.

"Okay, so Mello is the one over there with blond hair." Helena pointed 2 tables away where he was having a dinner for 2. A kid with bright red hair, a white and black stripped long sleeved shirt, dark blue skinny jeans, with black combat boots laced up and goggles set on his head.

As for Mello, he had blond hair up to his chin. He wore all black; black long sleeved shirt with black pants.

Matt all of a sudden cocked his head in Helena and my direction.

Mello turned around in his chair and gave me an angry look.

I quickly turned my attention back to Helena.

"Whoa, does this kid have anger problems or something?" I asked.

"Yea, he does actually. It's just the way he is. As long as you don't get in his way, he won't bother you." she said.

I scanned the crowed of students and found 1 thing that stood out to me. A kid with white hair, white dress shirt and gray track pants. He was sitting in the corner of the room with dinner beside him. It didn't look like he touched anything but he was putting a puzzle together.

"So, that's Near over there." I said. Her gaze followed in my direction.

"Yes, he's not hard to find, of course." she said.

We then finished off dinner and made our way to the hang out spot, where most Whammy kids chill after a stressing day of school (maybe not stressing since, the house is full of brains.)

"So, what do you think of those Miley Cyrus gossips?" Helena randomly asked.

"I don't know, her pole dancing at the kids choice awards? I mean, it's nothing really. I believe that most people are making a big deal out of it. She's her own person, she can do whatever she wants." I said.

"True that." Helena agreed.

"I think Miley was smokin' at the teen choice awards." I turned and found Matt sitting on his knees with his arms on the couch. It didn't give me much of a shock. I thought someone would be listening.

"Sorry, I do like to eavesdrop." Matt admitted.

"I'm Matt." he introduced himself and held out his hand.

"I know, I'm Scarlett." I replied, relieved that I remembered it. I reached for his hand and shoke it.

"Hey Helena, long time no talk." he greeted.

"Hey" she said casually.

"What I really came here was for my xBox 360. Apparently, Roger won't allow T.V's in the rooms" Matt said, rolling his eyes.

Helena and I both watched as he set up his game system.

"Oh, you guys can keep talking, pretend I'm not here." he winked.

"Ever heard of Shane Dawson on youtube? He is a HILAR----" Helena started the conversation again, until she was cut off.

"MATT!!! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO LEAVE YOUR BOXERS LYING ON THE FREAKEN FLOOR?!?" Mello was speed walking into the room with a pencil holding a pair of plaid boxer shorts. As he was walking, he stumbled over my feet, that were stretched out in front of me, and landed face first on the carpeted floor. Helena's feet were lifted on the couch. The whole room went silent.

"_oh shit"_ I thought.

Mello slowly lifted himself off the ground, not looking too happy. As for Matt, he was trying to keep giggles in.

Once he was on his feet, he looked at me with his cold black eyes.

"Welcome, to your worse hell." Mello greeted.

I looked away.

"_Can't wait." I thought_


	4. Chapter 4: Shinigami

**Yet, another chapter =)**

**Wow, Scarlett is now made into prey ^-^ IM SO PROUD XD!**

**REPLIES TO REVIEWS ****(sorry, some replies, from a couple of chapters ago too ;) have to keep up to date with them. )**

**Chapter 1 Review(s)**

**KawaiixVampirexRe: Thank you so much =D**

**Chapter 2 Review(s)**

**sadiegrl: Hehe, old song but its still amazing ^-^ Thanks for the review =3**

**Chapter 3 Review(s)**

**xXRebeccaxRiverXx: Thank you for the review =3. That happened to me once XD brings back great memories, now whenever I walk past the person, he would give me the dirtiest looks O_O**

**sadiegrl: Oh, trust me, Mello has alot is in store for Scarlett : D**

**Thank you soo much to the reviewers! :D**

**More reviews appreciated ^-^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own death note or its characters. GYAHH I WISH I DID D:**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

"_Most Embaressing night ever" _I thought as I was trying to fall asleep. It was kind of hard because theres a slight snoring problem comming from the top bunk.

Flash backs came of that angry face kept comming to me. Now I know what Helena meant by him getting pissed everytime he finds out he gets 2nd after Near. Biting the corner of his bottom lip, eyes totally widened and twitching.

_Creak, creak, creak._

"_what is that noise?"_ I thought.

"_Crap, is this Mello's revenge on me?" _

The creaks are getting closer and louder.

I could tell that Mello was right next to me because I felt breathing on my cheek.

My eyes followed to where he was.

It wasn't Mello.

"OHMIIIGAWSH!!!" I screamed.

My scream surprising didn't wake up Helena.

A monster thing stared casually with his yellow eyes. His black hair spiked up. Sharped teeth were showing a smile with black lips. He was also totally decked out in leather.

"Who t-t-the h-h-hell a-are y-you?" I asked shakily.

"You can see me?" it asked.

"Y-y-yes." I said.

"Do you have a death note?" it asked.

"N-n-no... what's a death note?" I asked.

"Never mind..." it said. There was then an akward silence.

"D-d-don't eat me." I begged.

"I'm not going to eat you. I'm Ryuk, a shinigami." Ryuk said.

"A god of death." I stated.

"Smart girl." he said.

"How can you see me?" he asked.

I thought for a moment at his question. The answer came to me. I remembered that I was still a ghost.

I closed my eyes and loosened up. I was now my ghostly self.

My body laid limp on my bed with blonde hair covering my face.

"Ahh... now I see." said Ryuk, finally understanding.

"So your dead, but, you can still roam around." he explained my own way of haunting.

"Right. Now, your a shinigami. So you must kill people..." I replied back with his way of haunting.

Ryuk nodded in agreement.

"Well, then, why are you here? I mean, watching me as I sleep." I asked.

"I'm obviously bored, and when I'm bored, I like to watch different humans." he explained.

That sounded perverted in so many ways.

"Someone is comming..." Ryuk stated.

Thats when I floated to my body and took over it again.

"Heh, heh, heh, Scarlett is going to regret embaressing me after she sees what I'm going to do to her." someone said as the room door slowly opened.

I slowly slid in the covers and left my eyes opened a tiny bit to see what was happening.

It was Mello who came in the room, Ryuk watched as he walked passed him.

He set the alarm clock to 9:00 AM, which used to be set to 8:30 AM, to make us late for class.

He had a jar of honey and a bag of feathers with him.

"Hehe." he giggled.

Mello opened the jar of honey. He got slowly closer and closer, he was set to pour it on my head first.

The closer he got, the more he tilted the honey.

_Closer, closer, closer._

"DAHHHHH" I screamed at him.

"AAAGHHH" He screamed.

As the was upside down in the air, it started to pour all over his head. Which then landed right beside him.

Too bad the feather bag wasn't opened.

"GOD DAMMIT! SMART BITCH! I WILL GET YOU!!!" he yelled.

"Hyuk, hyuk, hyuk." Ryuk giggled. Apparently it was his way of laughing.

Mello got up and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"_Hah! he just admitted that I was smart!"_

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Sorry, this chapter isn't very long. The Authors Notes make it longer XD!**


	5. Chapter 5: Wicked Lovely

**Oh noes D:! school starts soon v_v if only summer could last forever :{ anyways.......**

**Replies to Reviews:**

**gothicsantaclawz: lol I did the same, giggled the whole time while I was writting XP sadiegrl: Same :D xXRebbecaxRiversxX: Well, Ryuk is basically dead since he's a shinigami. kawaiixvampirexRe: I know, Mello is always losing : I**

**THANK YOU!!! to all of my reviewers ^-^**

**More Reviews appreciated :D ^-^**

**Death Note quiz:**

**Where did L live before he came to Japan?**

**a) China**

**b) The U.S**

**c) England**

**d) Canada**

**just for fun :D please answer in your reviews **

**Disclamer: I do not own death note.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

I dreamt that moment all night.

Honey all over Mello's blonde hair, his eye twitching, biting the corner of his lips.

I even giggled myself to sleep.

_Beep, beep, beep._

Erghhh damn alarm clock. I slapped the snooze button. I realized something else happened last night.

CRAP! Mello changed the time of the alarm clock.

"HELENA! HELENA! WAKE UP!" I yelled.

She wouldn't budge.

Of course she's a heavy sleeper.

I climbed up the latter of the bunk bed.

"OH MY GAWSHH WAKE UP!!!" I shoke her awake.

"Hyuk, hyuk, hyuk." Ryuk giggled in the corner.

Right, he was still there.

"What the hell?" she moaned.

"WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" I screamed.

Helena glanced over my shoulders to take a look at the time.

"OH MY GAWSH!" she gasped.

I made a big jump from the top bunk and landed lightly on my feet.

Helena tried to make the same jump but landed on her butt.

"Owww..." she groaned.

It was hard to hold in my giggles.

I threw on random flared jeans and a graphic tee that says "Oh Snap!" with a broken cookie.

Helena and I both ran into the bathroom at the same time.

I splashed my face with water, not caring to wash it properly.

Brushed my teeth for atleast 20 seconds.

And brushed my hair with my fingers.

By the time I was done, Helena was done.

We both ran out of the dorm at the same time.

"I wish I straightened my hair first!" she complained.

"NO TIME!" I hollered.

"I know the shortest way to class." Helena said.

She ran through a door to the freezing cold.

We ran to the back of the house through another door which lead to a hallway.

"2nd door on the right." she said.

We stopped right in front of it.

"Do you think we'd be killed?" I asked.

"Depends on which teacher it is, they usually switch." she replied.

She slowly turned the knob.

All of a sudden the door flew open.

"Shame on you, your late." a woman with blonde hair that looked surprisingly fake. She had a voice that sounded like a man trying to talk like a woman. Okay this is definatly a guy.

"Sorry ." Helena apologized.

"Oh, its okay darling, don't let it happen again." she said.

"Oh, lookie here, we have a new pupil. Whats your name sweetheart?" she asked.

"Scarlett." I answered.

"Oh my gawsh, what a wonderful name. Roger does have way with names." she said.

"Anyways, I'm Miss Fletcher. Well, I'm really not afraid to admit it, I'm transgender*****." she said.

"Oh, I can see that." I said.

"Hehe, well you desk is over there."

Miss Fletcher pointed to a desk in the 4th row, beside Matt and Helena. Luckily Mello was on the other side of Matt.

I walked down the aisle, trying not to make eye contact with Mello. I could feel that he was giving me a dirty look.

"Okay, I want you to make a book report of a random book that I will hand out to you. No worries, these are some New York Times Bestsellers, I have grouped into groups of 3. Don't you be all up in my grill because your not with BFFLs." she said.

Okay... so this was obviously English. I didn't have time to take a look at my schedual.

"Group 1 is: Matt, Near and Helena." she said.

She went through atleast 6 groups. Yet my name was never called in any of them.

"I'm sorry group 7, your one short but its going to have to be Mello and Scarlett for group 7."

"shit" I muttered to myself.

There was a folded piece of paper on my desk.

I hid it under my desk and unfolded it.

_I heard about what happened last night!_

_Good one!_

_-Matt_

I scrunched up the note and put it in my back pocket.

"Okay, now gather up in your groups and I will come around with the books." she said.

_Ughh_ I thought to myself.

I dragged myself and my chair over to his desk and sat in front of him.

"By the way kiddies, you don't have to rush, these are due by the end of this month." she assured.

"Hah, atleast one of my plans worked." he said with an evil grin.

"Well, atleast the teacher was nice enough to let me off." I said.

The grin suddenly whipped away.

He slouched back and kept giving me dirty looks.

Miss Fletcher handed us a book.

"Wicked Lovely." Mello read out loud.

"I hope y'all like books about faeries." Miss Fletcher winked.

"NOOO!!! FAERIES WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING?!?!" Mello yelled at Miss Fletcher.

Miss Fletcher giggled.

"I've read this book before and it is totally amazing." Miss Fletcher said.

"Well that's because gay people read that stuff. Not that I have anything against them. But I'm not gay." Mello said.

"Are you a boy or a girl? 'Cause, I always think your a girl, now I'm not sure, because you look have some boy features." Miss Fletcher said.

"GYAHHHHHHHH!!!! WHY DOES THIS HAPPEN TO ME?!?!" Mello yelled.

He slammed the book on his desk and walked out slamming the door behind him.

"Dang, that boy or girl or whatever Mello has some temper problems." Miss Fletcher said.

"It's a guy and always has been." I corrected her.

"Oh my gawsh, all this time I've been mistakening him for a girl. Silly me hehe. Anyways, when he comes back I'll give you two a different book." Miss Fletcher said.

Now I'm wondering if I'm the only one who knew he was a guy from when we first met.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

***Transgender- One type of gender turning into the opposite sex.**

**P.S This chapter was pretty boring, sorry about that. And sorry to leave you guys hanging. I'll try to get the next chapter up by Tommorow or Saturday.**

****UPDATE** Summary Changed.  
**


End file.
